


The Hottest Ginger

by dainochild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold had heard the best way to have a pleasant experience at Hogwarts was to avoid Harry Potter. He disagrees; the best way is to be more-than-friends with Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was what you'd expect.

They said the best way to have a pleasant experience at Hogwarts was to avoid Harry Potter and to never be his friend. Gold was pretty sure none of them had experienced the absolute euphoria of being Silver’s friend despite house differences, then boyfriend despite house differences and grumbly pureblood parents wanting to preserve the family line, and was pretty glad for their ignorance. Harry Potter got eternal glory from saving the world every year, but Gold got eternal love from the hottest ginger in school.


End file.
